User talk:Kozakuu
Welcome Hi, welcome to Black Rock Shooter Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Brs series.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Herald of meridian (Talk) 09:27, August 21, 2011 RE: The Need for Infoboxes Hi and welcome to the wiki, Kozakuu! I do notice that this wiki — despite having a large following — still has an unusual page layout, but there are reasons for that. As it turns out, the article for Black Rock Shooter is one of the most confusing articles I have handled, because of her many incarnations throughout many forms of media. We have the original BRS, the BRS in the OVA, Stella and the anime series counterpart; that makes four. Do you have any ideas on how to handle this one? I assume that you're an experienced contributor to anime wikis as well, and it would be good to get some help. Also, the wiki still has a lack of information about the characters, especially from the game. I don't have a copy of the game, so I can't fill in information and can only rely on what other users type in, which I can't verify. On infoboxes, I think I can handle it myself; I already have a template for Infoboxes somewhere. If you have an abundant supply of information on BRS, please don't hesitate to contribute. It will be highly appreciated. [[User:Herald of meridian|''herald'of'meridian♣]] 23:19, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Questions on Discussion The idea seems clear, although I have no idea on how sliders work. The only question I want to ask is about the content of the Black Rock Shooter (Original) article. Shall we simplify the article content on each depiction on the Original and expand it further on each respective depiction article? [[User:Herald of meridian|herald'of'meridian♣]] 12:00, October 9, 2011 (UTC) On Sliders and Starting Up Ah, so that's what you're talking about. Lol, I thought that it's something else entirely. The only problem we have with sliders is that it's too limited. I think we can just stick to brute-force methods (links, tables and images); that way, we can highly customize the disambig page. I won't be working on the changes immediately, by the way. Just give me a few days or so, or you can try contributing ahead of me. [[User:Herald of meridian|herald'of'meridian♣]] 12:10, October 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Organization I have another idea. I'll just use the Black Rock Shooter article and make new articles under it. For example: *Black Rock Shooter/OVA *Black Rock Shooter/PSP game -> redirects to Stella *Black Rock Shooter/Innocent Soul -> probably redirects to Rock *Rock-chan (from the 4-koma) This way, users can return to the original concept article easily. [[User:Herald of meridian|herald'of'meridian♣]] 01:33, November 14, 2011 (UTC) : Will do, but after I whip up a character infobox. [[User:Herald of meridian|herald'of'meridian♣]] 06:54, November 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: UEF-PSS Articles Go ahead, as long as there's enough information from your arsenal about the noted members. [[User:Herald of meridian|herald'of'meridian♣]] 06:03, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Stella First of all, I apologise for my incompetent English that you have to end up rewording my edits all the time. OTL Regarding on Stella, there was no mention of her being an accelerated clone in the game or in the timeline that comes with the artwork booklet in White Premium Box. The other Grays however are accelerated (and artificially strengthened) clones though, as the first generation clones were reportedly born in September 2033, were were put into combat trial in January 2034, whereas the second generation clones were born in July and were sent to combat in September. Third generation clones were born in March 2035, and were deployed in May. BRS was apparently born using older cloning technology unlike the Grays, and was the only one to be born this way. Since the Grays only took months from birth to combat ready BRS is definitely different from them as she has grown at the rate of a normal human, but with enhancements given to her later in childhood. I have actually skipped out a lot of info in the timeline that I read since there is a lot of background info here and there. But then again the game still leaves a lot of places for people to speculate on, and not a lot of things are very clear I have to admit. - Qbicle 08:02, November 24, 2011 (UTC) : Hmm, very interesting. In contrast to the information I've seen, with this evidence It seems I was incorrect. For reference, I was told BRS was referred to as an 'ACC' at the start of the New York stage though your explanation is far more convincing. By the way, perhaps we could add the info you have stated above to an article predating the main GAME storyline, what this could be called I have yet to decide(thoughts Herald?). Lastly on the topic of me rewording your edits, It's absolutely fine. As long as your adding information regarding the game, (I don't own the premium box) I'll be happy to reword your edits. :: If the timeline for THE GAME has been translated already (or is in a language you guys are fluent in), then it should be perfect in the article named '''Black★Rock Shooter THE GAME/Event Timeline'. [[User:Herald of meridian|''herald'of'meridian♣]] 12:39, November 24, 2011 (UTC) New Wiki Background I need some feedback on the new background I gave the wiki. For me, it looks much brighter than the previous (default) one used. [[User:Herald of meridian|herald'of'meridian♣]] 09:05, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Reason for Inactivity My user page will explain to you a lot about why I can't stay in one wiki. :P [[User:Herald of meridian|herald'of'meridian♣]] 00:29, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey buddy I know I have been rather inactive in the wikia recently, but if there is anything you want me to help on or something to ask please do feel free to leave me a note on my talk page. I can help out the most on toys / merchandise and on the PSP game, otherwise I will do my best on other stuff as well. Qbicle 16:21, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Quick update: Just want to say that the serialised manga for the game should have ended with the August issue of Comptiq that is released recently, so volume 2 will be released soon or later. On the other hand, I have added an article for the 4-koma version, though I have little information on it apart from 2 front covers for the manga. - Qbicle (talk) 16:47, July 30, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks for the update, I'm always happy for news on the game manga. Unfortunately I haven't found translations for either the GAME manga or the 4-koma ( it's a shame really) so my ability to help is a bit limited at the moment. On a side note I'm currently attempting to translate key parts of BRS THE GAME such as Nana and Stella's discussion at the UEF secret base at Fuji. Kozakuu (talk) 11:22, July 31, 2012 (UTC) ::I tried looking for scans of Comptiq August issue but had no luck on it (at least with BRS THE GAME manga), so I guess one would have to wait for volume 2 to release. There's no luck for the 4-koma either, but I did manage to find a few samples from this site. - Qbicle (talk) 11:49, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Response It's not playing on Nico at the moment (it won't for at least 13 hours). There are however raws floating on the net (which I won't link right now due to legal concerns, but are relatively easy to find with a little googling). There's not much one can get from it without subs, so I'm just covering general overview at the moment and info taken from the site. Only dead fish go with the flow. 01:08, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: Infobox RE: Two Topics Hey Kozakuu. Regarding the infoboxes, I think it's better if we stick to the old design; one big advantage to reverting to the old infobox is that I have added a functionality that allows parameters with no given information to be hidden. As for the manga infobox you created, I think the only issue I'm seeing is that the text size is too small. Since I'm quite preoccupied regarding other stuff, I might work on the changes within the week instead of immediately. Oh, and a favor: can you contact UnknownChaser about my decision. Thanks. [[User:Herald of meridian|herald'of'meridian♣]] 02:02, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Speculation and theories. Poodles! Right, I shall transfer it. I'm somewhat following Mahou Shojo Madoka wiki's style. Sorry of I put it in the wrong place. * rubbing back and smiling sheepishly* Congratulations You now have the powers of rollback and is an administrator. Please take care of the wiki while I'm not around. :) [[User:Herald of meridian|herald'of'meridian♣]] 01:24, March 4, 2012 (UTC) RE: Manga Infobox It's much better now. [[User:Herald of meridian|herald'of'meridian♣]] 00:11, March 8, 2012 (UTC) : Go ahead. I might do some improvements after you made the template — just a heads up. [[User:Herald of meridian|herald'of'meridian♣]] 01:08, March 8, 2012 (UTC) New User yeloop! im new here!! would u help me to understand all the things i can do here!!?? !!^-^!! ''Unsigned comment by Ryumora RE:Image Placement Sorry about that!! I failed DX. Cronathewitch 19:57, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Cronathewitch Repeated article I notice that we have redundancy for the OVA version of BRS character. We currently have Black★Rock Shooter/OVA & Black★Rock Shooter (OVA character). From the looks of the other articles and links, we can delete the former. Can you delete it please? - Qbicle (talk) 07:38, August 16, 2012 (UTC) : Sure thing. Kozakuu (talk) 10:10, August 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks man. Just also noticed that there are also Mato Kuroi (OVA) & Yomi Takanashi (OVA), but the articles Mato Kuroi & Yomi Takanashi also cover them as well as the anime appearance. Should we delete the former or keep them separate like what we have done for BRS, DM, BGS, and Strength etc? - Qbicle (talk) 10:42, August 16, 2012 (UTC) ::I think we should keep them separate, the OVA and TV versions are both entirely independent of each other (different storyline, appearance, history etc) and may create confusion if we kept both versions on one page. Kozakuu (talk) 14:58, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Licensing Pictures... Hello Kozakuu, I'm LegendAqua, LA for short, I was just wondering (Computer Science Assignment wise), any chance I can use the pictures in this wiki for my computer science assignment?..if so thanks!! LegendAqua Errr...ok. As in I'm going to use the images used here for my project (A Black Rock Shooter psuedo-website), the images are going to be most of the characters (incl. Other Selfs) and some "gallery" images, hope that ok!. I REALLY NEED THIS TO WORK otherwise...well I'll be stuck. Thanks! LegendAqua K, thanks, and no worries, I'll reference who i got the images form :D LegendAqua Article Moving Thanks for moving my article Kozakuu! Sorry i didn't know exactly where to put it. This is my first wiki. I will also get some pictures....soon enough *sweatdrop* Arigato! Dewa nochihodo! TigressAyura (talk) 19:55, November 27, 2012 (UTC)TigressAyura A question... Where can I find a good torrent for the Black Rock Shooter OVA? I'm just getting into the series and can only find the base 8 episodes. Thanks in advance! CrackLawliet (talk) 16:13, February 18, 2013 (UTC) I guess it depends on the wiki in question, heh. Thanks for the link either way! CrackLawliet (talk) 21:08, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Name translation help Hey man I need some help on translating a name in order to make an article here. A new character in the name of タイトメア・エリー (Taitomea Eri) appears as the latest character in BRS Arcana online card game. I cannot find a suitable translation for the name as the katakana doesn't match with what I know so far. Perhaps User:Herald of meridian may be able to help on this? - Qbicle (talk) 02:08, March 5, 2013 (UTC) : Let's go with Tightmare Elly. By the way, when did this character appear? She's not in the official site. Honestly, I'm interested in finding out who she is. [[User:Herald of meridian|''herald'of'meridian♣]] 12:57, March 6, 2013 (UTC) ::I think this character appeared after the maintenance in end of February. There are hardly any info available on this character, so it may be difficult to write as for now. - Qbicle (talk) 14:34, March 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: Trivia Policy Hmm... seeing the discussion over the Black Matagi article, should we start doing some pointers on what to add in a wiki? Right now, the things that I think ''shouldn't fit in the trivia section are *Minor notes on physical appearance (e.g. resemblances to characters outside on BRS media); *Overly objective statements (e.g. "cutest character", etc.); and/or *Statements which should go to other sections of the article (e.g. adding plot details or appearance descriptions). Take note that I did not use the term "policy" since I think pointers suit our smaller wiki. [[User:Herald of meridian|''herald'of'meridian♣]] 11:17, March 16, 2013 (UTC) : I agree with all the points above, especially the last one which I think we could add to with 'contributing information to the right place'. For example the Mato Kuroi page's plot section is massively congested with information that should be placed in the actual episode articles and leave a relatively small synopsis of events on the character page. In addition I believe we need to make a pointer about the proper placement of fan art in that they shouldn't be placed alongside official art. Kozakuu (talk) 21:28, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Speculation Articles User:Sing Love has brought up a question: B★RS media tend to have a lot of stuff that are left rather open ended, ambiguous, or unanswered, be it the plot or the characters themselves. This leaves viewers or players to try to interpret what they experience in their own ways in hopes of gaining further understanding, or perhaps in a way acceptable to them. Should users be allowed to "provide some popular interpretations, just point the ends out, or ignore them altogether?" This may also affect how trivia information may be accepted or not in articles. - Qbicle (talk) 09:27, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Or you could make room for a speculation section or separate page. I've seen it done on the Madoka wiki and it turned out decent. -- Bunai82 (talk) 06:12, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :Good idea. Having a separate section / page nfor speculations and discussions, or perhaps adding the function of allowing users to leave comments at the bottom of an article are possible routes. - Qbicle (talk) 06:16, May 29, 2013 (UTC) : That sounds like a really good idea. Those people who like to thorize will have a place to put their ideas, and this way no one feels left out or picked on for having any of their ideas rejected. :The Seventh Sin (talk) 06:01, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for the absence but thanks for all the opinions! From looking at the above topic it seems that creating a separate page for speculation and other popular opinions is the best way of creating a clean separation of unconfirmed and confirmed content. In other news a 'pointers' page is in the works to inform new users of the wiki's code of conduct and other editing help. Kozakuu (talk) 08:49, May 30, 2013 (UTC) : Hey guys, : I realize this is a bit late, but I figured I'd better mention it now rather than never. I'm a tad concerned about adding a speculation page. Reason being... well, I would not doubt that a hefty number of the users on this wiki have speculations themselves, and so these proposed "speculation" pages might eventually turn into a battleground between the Wikia users. Perhaps we could instead ask users to post their discussions in the talk pages? I'm not sure. Thoughts? : Scratch that. I might be misunderstanding this. Are we suggesting creating a page solely for user discussion? Or would the speculations page be public and within the same domain as the other information on the Wikia? : Sing Love (talk) 20:39, June 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Wikia supports a forum function of some kind. Some examples include The Assassin's Creed Wiki or that for StarCraft Wiki (cruder looking, but still functions the same way). We can use this for discussing anything, including any speculations that way. It can also help not flooding the talk pages for the articles. - Qbicle (talk) 03:57, June 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::Good point. Wouldn't want the talk pages overloaded. These forum pages look pretty enticing, too. I'd agree with creating this function, as well, now that I see it. In the meantime, should we throw up some announcements regarding page construction on the front page? It might help keep users away from adding needless trivia during the downtime, as well. ::::Sing Love (talk) 04:34, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Allow me to step into the discussion. :) So we have two possible options for opening discussions for certain media: either activating the Article Comments feature or the Forums feature, both of which are available on Wikia by default. In my opinion, using the Forum seems more organized than the Article Comments feature, as by experience I have seen how dirty an article looks with all those posts cluttered below an article, and getting a single place for all discussions would be a great feature to have. Oh, and Sing Love, announcements can be made using the Community Messages section of the Recent Activity page. You do need admins to do it for you, though. [[User:Herald of meridian|herald'of'meridian♣'']] 14:11, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Would you kindly? I made a blog post here and i'm not getting any people asking. So, would you kindly be the first? Please? :3JanethePegasus (talk) 00:18, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Hello. Hi I'm Yoruichi, and i was wondering can i become a B'Crat? if so how many edits that i need to be come one? 00:51, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! :3 Thanks for the tip! And my blog IS a questionare, all you have to do in my blog is ask questions to my version of the Otherselfs and Humans. You can ask them if you like! :3 JanethePegasus (talk) 02:06, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Ah hello ^.^ I was looking for pictres to use in a black rock shooter cover on youtube, and i liked the one i saw of black gold saw that you uploaded, may i use it in the video? (it's non-profit) 19:41, January 28, 2017 (UTC) (P.S the name of the youtube is just Metia)